Unholy Madness
" " is a prose short story of the Tales of the Slayer book series. Written by Nancy Holder, it was originally published on October 2, 2001 by Simon Pulse. Summary Countess Marie-Christine Du Lac is a Slayer who lives in Marie-Antoinette's royal palace at Versailles, along her Watcher and guardian Edmund de Voison. After almost failing a mission against the vampire Marquis de Rochembourg, the royals have become displeased with her work, and the queen consider requesting a new Slayer to the Watchers Council. Marie-Christine attempts to redeem herself investigating L'Hero, a vampire who is causing rebellion among the poor. Originally, Marie-Christine despises the poor of France, an attitude shared by her Watcher and most of the court. Her attitude slowly changes upon infiltrating the lower classes and meeting a little girl, Mathilde, the first she feels compelled to help. Marie-Christine eventually confronts L'Hero, although he's protected by the people, who already knew he is a vampire. They do not care about his demonic nature, since the situation he creates is better than what the royals ever did for them, and neither that the attacks he coordinated brought him personal benefits. The life of the Slayer falls apart as the rebellion erupts around her, and she fails to protect the royal family, going after L'Hero as he captures Mathilde. Sir Stephen, a Council representative, reveals to Marie-Christine she was born a peasant, but insists that she should dedicate herself only to the king and queen. She is then intercepted by L'Hero, who informs her Mathilde is being kept hostage in order to compel her to do her duty: help the people. Meanwhile, Edmund is about to be guillotined, and Marie-Christine finally stakes L'Hero. Now with Mathilde, she goes after her Watcher and attempts to argue in his favor, but he refuses her defense. She tells him she is the Slayer and had to protect the innocent, and now that she slayed L'Hero the vampires would stop. Just before his death, Edmund asks her: "Do you see how miserably you have failed in your duty?" As his head rolls, the little girl grabs the Slayer's hand, which she fells cold as the grave. Continuity *The events of this story take place in September of 1789. *L'Hero mentions having killed an unidentified Russian Slayer who have never seem the czar. Considering the real current ruler of Russia at 1789 had her reign started in 1762, this Slayer was therefore killed anytime between these years. *Alike Marie-Christine, the Slayer Claudine will be active in Paris at the height the French Revolution ("The Innocent"). *Angelus will participate of the French Revolution as well, being among those who storm the Tuileries palace to arrest the French court (Lost and Found, Part Three). Appearances Individuals *Amelie *Arnaud *Anne Bordeaux *Clarisse de Chambord *Duc de Chambord *Martin Doree *Marie-Antoinette *Marie-Christine Du Lac *Elizabeth *L'Hero *Mathilde *Aristide De Nouville *Jean-Pierre Du Plessis *Marquise de Rochembourg *Georgiu Rodescu *Stephen *Suzanne *Edmund de Voison *Unidentified Russian Slayer Organizations and titles *De Loury brothers *Slayer *Watcher *Watchers Council *Witch Species *Demon *Human **Werewolf *Vampire *Zombie Locations *England **London *France **Cathedral of Notre Dame **Chanticleer **Palace of Versailles *Prussia Weapons and objects *Cross *Holy water *Stake *Watchers Diaries Death count *Two unidentified vampires, staked by Marie-Christine. *An unidentified vampires, dusted by Edmund. *Ten vampires, dusted by Marie-Antoinette's soldiers, Marie-Christine, and Edmund. *Rochembourg, staked by Marie-Christine. *Jean-Pierre, staked by Marie-Christine. *Unknown number of people, killed by L'Hero. *Mathilde's mother, sired by an unknown vampire. *Mathilde, sired by an unknown vampire. Behind the scenes Production *The story is set at the beginning of the real event of French Revolution, taking place at the Palace of Versailles, and including the king Louis XVI of France and the queen Marie Antoinette. *Marie-Christine uses a corset made from the wood taken from the bell tower of the cathedral Notre-Dame de Paris. Pop culture references *Marie-Christine mentions being at the intelectual movement of the Age of Enlightenment (1715–1789). *Marie-Christine considers Joan of Arc (1412–1431) as a past Slayer. *L'Hero is compared with "a fiery priest" of the Inquisition. *Marie-Christine compares her sword wielding with the archangel Michael. Goofs, bloopers, and continuity errors *This story has "Marie Antoinette" hyphenated, contrary to the real queen's name. *L'Hero uses the pronoun "he" to refer to the czar, although the real current ruler of Russia was Catherine the Great. Collections *''Tales of the Slayer, Volume 1'' Category:Buffy novels